


Get lost

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Nagisa Kaworu, POV Second Person, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Вдохновлено этим видео:https://youtu.be/et8R5fZOARo
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 1





	Get lost

Наушники избавляют от общества. Ты подстраиваешь мир под себя звуками, и жить становится интереснее, даже если бы ты был обречен слушать одни и те же песни до конца своей жизни. Физкультура — не любишь её, ведь что-то со здоровьем, и невозможно ни во что играть, кроме шашек и шахмат. Можно лишь наблюдать. В этом тоже есть изюминка.  
Стройный парень бегает из стороны в сторону, отбивая упругий подскакивающий мяч ракеткой. Лето, короткие шорты, его не такие уж длинные, но красивые ноги, милые коленки, литые щиколотки и белые кеды. Чудесно. Он и сам замечательный. Вовсе вы и не друзья, так, одноклассники-знакомые, «привет-пока», и в голове не строятся иллюзии воздушных замков и будущих отношений. Всего лишь симпатия, всего лишь мечты, фантазии, влажные сны бессонных ночей, где неясно, на грани желания или яви, быть может, он рядом, лишь руку протяни…  
Но он далеко.  
Он там, за сетчатым ограждением, под палящим солнцем, а ты здесь, в тени, с книгой для отвода глаз. Он там, и приятели хлопают по плечу, смеются, он откидывает голову, присасываясь к бутылке, смущенно щурится, выливая остатки на темные волосы. Светлая футболка тоже намокает, немного, на плечах, не на груди, как бы ни хотелось тебе.  
Игра продолжается.  
Снова уходишь в книгу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мелких символах, не можешь. Не думать о нем, сбежать бы от мыслей, но все так глупо, забыться не получилось бы, даже если стараться изо всех сил. Ты залип на нем как оса в меду. В чертах лица, неуловимых жестах есть что-то сладкое, есть и что-то похожее на тебя. И ты думаешь, думаешь, думаешь, падая еще сильнее в собственных глазах. Слабак.  
Поднимаешь взгляд, когда кто-то толкает плечо, снимает наушники, сдирает защиту как обгоревшую после солнца пленку с новой кожи.  
-…Чего ты здесь сидишь вечно, ботаник! — фыркает рыжий пацан, задевая еще и ракеткой, кроме руки. — Ловит тут что-то…  
— Ага, расселся… Иди отсюда, — ржет шатен в очках.  
Девушка с едва голубыми волосами что-то холодно и презрительно цедит, но тебе не важно, ищешь за спинами его, и он тоже обижает каким-то словом. Так просто и легко. Борьба за ненужный и бессмысленный авторитет, которую с детства ты ненавидел, рушит идеальный образ, все заметки на полях и рисунки украдкой. Да какая разница…  
— Правильно, проваливай! — кричит кто-то вслед, когда ты с книгами в обнимку убегаешь от них.  
Правильно. Зачем я здесь, это давно нужно было прекратить.  
Но он прекрасен даже со злыми фразами на губах. Кажется, ты считанные по пальцам руки разы видел его так близко. Стыдливо усмехаешься самому себе: правильно, нечего влюбляться в картинку, тем более, того же пола. Не понимаешь, чем он зацепил, ничего не понимаешь, но грустишь. Горько-сладкое чувство с перевесом в пропасть. Нельзя так.  
Нельзя привязываться, ничего не зная. Нельзя влюбляться. Нельзя считать себя нормальным, когда это не так, совсем не так. Но ты все-таки считаешь, что немного лучше окружающих людей, не показываясь, впрочем, заносчивым или слишком гордым. Ты спокоен в осознании себя.  
Но беспокоен из-за брюнета.  
К черту все.  
Фотография из потайного кармана сумки небольшая, вырезанная, кажется, из какого-то альбома, общей фотографии, потому еще и не очень четкая, но мальчик на ней смотрит в камеру с выражением настороженности и удивления. На самом деле он не так красив, как могло бы показаться тому, кто его не знает, из твоего описания. Самый обыкновенный мальчишка, который для тебя дороже всех. По крайней мере, был.  
Иногда, когда накатывает негатив, ты куришь. Когда может накрыть волной, совершенно неизвестно, потому при себе всегда пачка сигарет с зажигалкой. Там же, где и запретный плод. И уйдут они одинаково, превращаясь в мусор, пепел, ничего не значащую пыль. Жалко, чувства так не могут: вспыхнуло тщетно, ласково пожжет пальцы да перегорит, перестанет…  
Снова бы в наушники, но уши нужны тебе как защита, какой-нибудь учитель — и все, выговор.  
Трава под чьей-то ногой довольно громко проминается. Он садится возле тебя и мнется. Хочет что-то сказать, но просит сам сигарету и подкурить бы. Предоставляешь, боишься втайне, смотришь вдаль, в глубокую чистую голубизну, изо всех сил стараясь не видеть его. Коленка задевает случайно твои школьные брюки. Нервно сглатываешь. К ней присоединяется и ладонь, легко скользнувшая по бедру. Перехватывает дыхание. Рука зарывается в светлые волосы, притягивая к себе, твои пальцы бегут по его щеке, он приоткрывает рот.  
Мечты сбываются.  
Твои губы впервые касаются его. Мягко, бережно, так страшно…  
Девчонка, которая проходила мимо, кажется, та, презрительная, ахает. У рыжего рядом с ней падает на пол ракетка. Шатен ошеломленно смотрит из-под очков. Брюнет стушевывается, переводит взгляд на них, на тебя, на них…  
Выбирают.  
И губы снова сливаются в поцелуе.  
На остальное — плевать.


End file.
